iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
441 BC
[[ስዕል:441B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 112: 441 BC. Previous map: 473 BC. Next map: 435 BC (Maps Index)]] 441 BC - ESTABLISHMENT OF ODRYSIAN THRACE MAIN EVENTS 465 BC - Artaxerxes I in Persia When Xerxes I of Persia was assassinated in 465 BC, his son Artaxerxes I overcame the conspirators and assumed the throne. The Delian League continued to liberate all of his European territories on the coast of the Black Sea. 462 BC - Phismeret in Meroe Phismeret followed Agelbul in Meroe and Ethiopia according to the Ethiopian kinglist. One of the archaeologically attested Meroe kings had a name read incompletely as ...mr...t, thought to have ruled ca. 186 BC, but his name fits this Phismeret. Phismeret was followed in 441 BC by Awsya Burakos, who seems to correspond with the archaeological king known as Amani Astabarqa. 460 BC - Odrysian Thrace Having driven the Persians from Europe, the Delian League enabled Teres I by 460 BC to unite several Thracian tribes under his rule known as Odrysian Thrace. At this point, Artaxerxes I of Persia was faced with an Athenian invasion of Egypt in support of another native rebellion, which he had put down by 454 BC. An Athenian attempt to wrest Cyprus from Persia also failed around 450 BC, and peace between the Delian League and Persia was finally reached the next year. In Macedon, Alcetas II, an alcoholic king, succeeded Alexander I in 454 BC, and Perdiccas II followed him in 445 BC. 456 BC - Expeditions of Hanno and Himilco Himilco I became governor in Carthaginian Sicily in 460 BC, while Hanno II remained in Carthage. In 456 BC, following Psapho in Tartessos, both Himilco and Hanno became joint governors of Tartessos, however they then left Gisgo there as acting governor while both led exploring expeditions beyond the Pillars: Hanno the Navigator explored the African coast as far as Gabon, and returned with some gorilla specimens, while Himilco reported on sailing to the British Isles, where the Tartessians had already obtained tin. Gisco was succeeded as governor of Tartessos by Hannibal I in 451 BC, while Mago II ruled the Balearics, Himilco continued in Sicily, and Hanno remained as monarch of Carthage. 441 BC - Aurata becomes Fyla In 441 BC, Rantanaiz of Aurata is said to be followed by his daughter Lenna and her husband, Rettan herzog of Pannonia, who effectively restored Pannonian rule there while yet again renaming the Jewish state as Fyla. Landein, who may have been the same as Rantanaiz, was followed in Swabia by a son Antar, either at this point, or in c. 475 when Tanobonta had become king of Getae. It is not known how long Tanobonta ruled, but surely by now the Scythians had a separate administration from the Getae under their new king Ariapeithes, who was married to the daughter of Teres I of Odrysian Thrace. Ariapeithes ruled until he was killed by the Agathyrsi chief Spargapeithes, and was succeeded by his son Scyles of Scythia, in ca. 440 BC. Bavaria (Boigeria) was by now subjected by the Sicambrian king Cimber, who is likely the same as the Bavarian ruler Ber, listed between Zeck and Breitmar. Of the five rival British monarchs, Yewan of Northumbria is not heard from again, and Northumbria seems to have been absorbed by Stador of Albanacta.